


【撒隆】有始无终

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 原著背景。有黑撒x加隆。波→隆提及。BGM=红玫瑰（陈奕迅）
Relationships: Gemini Saga x Gemini Kanon





	1. Chapter 1

【梦里梦到醒不来的梦，红线里被软禁的红，各种刺激剩下疲乏的痛，再无动于衷。】 

当整个海底神殿开始彻底坍塌的时候，加隆忽然想起一件事：初来海底的那三天，他好像都在发烧。 

热度并不高，大概不超过38度，然而一直烧着，烧得他晕晕乎乎、昏昏沉沉，不知道要做什么，甚至没有力气去想自己先前的谎言会不会被海皇看破，他会不会突然返回海底神殿，将自己这个胆敢欺神的家伙碎尸万段。   
加隆躺在一张珊瑚礁做成的床上，那硬度让他回忆起遥远的圣域和双子宫，回忆起已经成为过去的那十五年。   
他昏昏沉沉地闭着眼睛，头疼像魔物一样牵扯他的神经，拽得每一根血管都在剧烈跳动。周围的光亮一点点被吞噬，他堪堪意识到“海底的夜晚更加黑暗”这个事实，就被发烧和头痛联合拉入了纷繁复杂的梦境。 

他梦见乌黑的海水，带着透骨的冰凉。他浸在水里，冷得打颤。他甚至能在梦里听见自己牙齿格格作响的声音。他抱着肩膀，只觉得冷，世界变得一片潮湿荒凉，什么都不剩下，只有他自己，只有永远环绕着他的乌黑冰冷的海水。   
加隆在梦里皱着眉，像个受了莫大委屈的孩子，不愿被困在这样的噩梦里，却又无法醒来。   
他的神情是从未有过的痛苦脆弱，然而无人能够看到。 

梦里的加隆挥拳击打着周围的海水，像是在发泄心中的痛苦愤懑，又像是绝望至极的自暴自弃。   
涌浪越来越高，不停有腥咸的海水灌进他嘴里，加隆愤怒地咒骂着，话没说完就被呛得剧烈地咳嗽，他捂住嘴唇，有鲜血从他的指缝间渗出来，他的口中一片腥甜。   
梦里的加隆难以置信似的看着自己摊开的手掌，看着掌心那一片狼藉的鲜红，他的瞳孔无法抑制地收缩，心脏钝痛，他不敢相信地看着那种可怖的红色，大脑忽然收到一个清晰的讯号：自己就要死了。 

“撒加，我要死了。”小小的加隆皱着眉，很认真地对站在床边的孪生哥哥这样说道，昏暗的灯烛在离他们很远的一张石桌上闪着微弱的光，小小的一团黄色火焰，带着奄奄一息的温度。   
“不会的。”和他同样是小小的撒加几乎是在强忍着某种笑意，努力试图不去勾动嘴角，实在忍不住的时候他微微侧过头，将自己恰到好处地藏进大片阴影。   
“不会的，加隆。”撒加重复着他的安慰，伸出手去理顺弟弟的额发，指肚擦过他的额头、额角、眼睫、鼻梁、嘴唇，最后终于忍不住又说了一遍：“不会的。”他到底还是笑出了声：“加隆，你绝不会死的，放心吧。”   
加隆看着撒加，那个笑容即使在这种阴暗冰冷的石头房子里也如此明亮如此清晰，带着令他安心的温度，像不知从何处采撷而来的一朵阳光。那笑容的感染力太过强大，以至于加隆一时忘记了他的兄长其实是在笑话他，反而也跟着轻轻地笑起来。 

撒加对加隆笑着。   
那个笑容深深镌刻在加隆的记忆里，无论怎样也不会再消失、再忘却。   
无论怎样。 

海水将他卷了进去，旋转的漩涡没有尽头，身体疼痛得仿佛像在被撕裂。加隆忽然想要最后一次喊出那个名字，然而海水阻塞了他的声音，他的胸口剧痛，他的肺部好像灌满了咸涩的水，他一个字也说不出来。世界天旋地转，压迫、痛苦、巨大的吸力……他的身体冰冷僵硬，他的意识模糊不清，他的最后一个念头是……   
我要死了。   
大脑仿佛得到某个隐秘无比的特殊指令，撒加的笑容立刻就浮现在他眼前。连加隆自己都感到不可思议。他以为自己早就忘了那个笑容。然而没有。就像濒死的时候他看到的那样，那是撒加的笑容。如此简单纯粹，不是这么多年来撒加的任何一次微笑，不是其他人看见过的任何一种笑容，而是那唯独的一次，而是那唯独的一种。 

那是十年前的圣域双子宫，那是他们在壮丽牢笼中度过的第一夜。 

那天晚上，加隆发烧了。最初的热度并不高，绝不超过38摄氏度，然而情况渐渐不妙，加隆的身体烫得像团燃烧的火。撒加发疯似的到处寻找体温表，就好像那上面的数字能缓解他如焚的焦虑无措。一无所获之后，他踉跄着冲向最高处的教皇厅。   
无星无月的漆黑夜晚，撒加独自爬着漫长得仿佛没有尽头的台阶。白天时他和加隆第一次走了这条路。他们跟在那厚重的黑袍子后面，手握着手，却一路都没有说话。   
夜最黑最深的时候，撒加终于到了目的地。教皇厅包裹在一片死寂之中，甚至连最细微的草叶作响声或是空气流动声都没有。大门虚掩着，没有人守卫，撒加侧身通过门缝，脚步声被厚厚的地毯吸去，使得他就像是个潜行的幽灵。   
撒加焦急而茫然地寻找着，可那苍老的人影似乎消弭在黑暗里，他无痕无迹，好像从未存在过。撒加找遍了整个教皇厅，然而这里没有教皇。这里任何人都没有。   
撒加无奈地重新回到双子宫，加隆似乎还昏睡着，在不知名的梦里微微皱着眉。   
撒加担心不已地伸手去摸弟弟的额头，加隆一下子惊醒过来，眼神只警惕了一瞬就柔软下去，跟着是铺天盖地卷土重来的困意。   
“哥……”加隆小声叫着撒加，声调里带着病人惯有的虚弱。   
“我在。”   
听到那声应答，加隆忽然紧紧攥住撒加的手腕，顺带攥进几根海蓝色的发丝。他把侧脸贴着兄长的手背，像在撒娇似的轻轻蹭了两下。   
“我不烧了，”他用极其乖巧的语气喃喃地说，“放心吧，不会死的。”   
撒加先是微微一愣，然后安静微笑，俯身去亲吻加隆的额头。 

加隆在梦里按住抽痛的太阳穴，发出一两声压抑住的喘息，胸口闷痛得像压着巨石，他在冰冷的海水里下沉，怎样挣扎也无济于事。   
碎石撞破额角，鲜血流淌过眼睛，他目中所见的一切都变作诡异的暗红。   
加隆痛苦地蜷缩起身体，冷硬的礁石硌得他浑身僵硬发疼，眼睛像被灼烧一样发烫，仿佛真的有鲜血覆盖眼睑，将那里薄薄的皮肤灼伤。   
他梦着醒不来的梦。   
红色的血线在那个梦里纵横，混杂在海水里，根根分明，慢慢交织成细密的网，将他像猎物般圈死在中央。血丝变得像柔韧的绳索，束缚他的四肢，令他动弹不得。越是试图挣开，那细细的红丝就勒得越紧。它们一寸一寸地陷入血肉，冰冷咸涩的海水紧跟着侵入伤口，清晰的刺痛令加隆浑身颤抖。 

他从未经历过那样令人疲惫的绵长梦境。   
也从未感受过那样藕断丝连的彻骨疼痛。 

鲜血就像是有生命一样不断地从额角那个伤口流淌，混合着海水，变成红色的细丝，捆绑他的四肢，捆绑他的身体，勒进血肉，勒进神经，勒得他恨不得立刻死去，也不愿再承受这仿佛亘古无歇的痛苦。   
加隆在梦里大口喘息，像是一尾被遗弃在沙滩上的海鱼。他的额上渗出细密的冷汗，右手无意识地握住自己的左手手腕，在那里留下清楚的紫红色淤痕。   
他实在太过疲惫。不只是身体，还有精神。   
冰冷绝望的海牢，以及导致这个结果的先前所有，已然毫不留情地耗尽了他的一切。加隆沉沉地昏睡，陷落在没有尽头的梦境。   
所有过往化成有形的实体，交错着向他袭来，如同海牢里涌起的滔天巨浪，冲刷他的身体，啃食他的精力，盘剥他的意志，令他一次次在生死边缘徘徊，令他最终无力再做任何抵抗。   
前所未有的疲惫令他窒息，给他带来灭顶之灾。   
死亡那么接近。近得犹如撒加的笑容。 

第三天深夜里，加隆醒了过来。   
冷汗湿透了衣服，额发贴在脸上，他费力地抬手将它们拂开，发现自己的手腕上布满大片惨不忍睹的淤青，全身散了架一般酸痛，几乎无法碰触任何地方。   
加隆慢慢坐起来，胸口的钝痛感盘桓不散。发烧的热度尚未完全褪去，他的头脑此时却似乎格外清明。加隆沉默地回忆着过去几天里发生的一切——从斯尼昂海牢逃离，来到海底神殿，在海皇面前说出的每一句话，以及……三天来的全部梦境。   
然后，他站在那张冷硬的珊瑚礁床旁边，带着近乎骄傲的神态燃起小宇宙，召唤那同样金光璀璨的海龙战衣。   
头盔在他指尖缓缓拉下，最终覆盖了全部的表情。


	2. Chapter 2

【从背后抱你的时候，期待的却是他的面容。说来实在嘲讽，我不太懂，偏渴望你懂。】 

撒加走到教皇厅门口。   
他那双深蓝色的眼睛向下望去，覆盖了满路的血色玫瑰几乎已经全部凋零，残碎的花瓣上尚且裹着细微的冰晶，不待手指触碰，便在最轻的风中碎成烟尘。   
那是双鱼座的阿布罗狄、水瓶座的卡妙，为他留下的最后一幕凄美蜃景。 

时间还早。撒加这样想着，抬起头最后望了一眼彻底熄灭的火钟。   
返身走向教皇厅内殿的长镜，撒加忽然有种如释重负的感觉。十三年来的第一次，他确信将会看清镜中的自己。 

海色长发自肩头流泻而下，在惨淡的天光里竟仿佛有生命般泛起波动。他看着对面那双剔透的蓝眸，慢慢地伸出手去。   
指尖上传来玻璃镜面那冷漠的凉意，然而他执意将那人揽在怀里，用手指抚摸着那如水流动的长发，发丝在他的指间捧起复又落下，潮汐般来来去去。   
他轻轻吻着那人的额头，吻着那早已谙熟的睫毛、鼻梁和嘴唇，到处是冰冷沁骨的低温，如同冰地狱般的酷寒绝望。   
那温度很快就幻化成具有实体的刀刃，深深刺入他的胸口，所过之处分割血肉，带来锥心之痛，又很快凝冻血液，归结为彻骨的寒冷。   
即便是恣意张狂的血色双眼也因那寒冷和疼痛而起伏动荡，他俯身落吻，顺势握住那人的手腕，清楚地感觉到刀尖正一步步陷进自己的心脏。   
即便是模拟的死亡亦有着无比真实的触感。 

我爱你……   
他喃喃地说，双手轻柔地抚过那侧脸，环过那腰际。   
加隆，我爱你。 

寂寥无比的月色星光里，尚是少年身形的黑色暗影在教皇厅长镜前茕茕孑立，侧脸线条依稀属于曾经的双子座黄金圣斗士，然而那双嗜血红眸里沸腾着的艳烈火苗，让人很难说清他此刻正承受着的究竟是情欲的折磨还是负罪的痛楚。   
万籁俱寂的长夜里，只听见有声音一遍遍地重复：加隆。 

身穿繁重教皇袍的撒加兀自站在镜前，痴迷般凝望镜中映出的倒影，血色的眸子里漾起海色的反光，忽然，他俯下身拥住那冰冷的镜面，深情地吻着镜中飘渺的人像。   
纯金色的小宇宙在那一刻蒸腾成肉眼看不见的雾气，与此同时，在他头顶，在超越了双子宫的穹苍之上，无数星辰随着那倾身一吻而碎裂倾泻，向着遥远的黑色海面洒下一场万念俱灰的骤雨。 

斯尼昂海岬之下，封闭的幽深海牢之内，加隆的小宇宙，已然在刚才那个瞬间里，彻底地消失了。 

“你满意了么，这样的结局？”   
镜中的人像微笑着，如那时的加隆一样的微笑，令人心生寒意。那双深蓝色的眼睛就像是能吞噬万物的大海，又像是交叠的异次元空间，足以将他的肉体割裂、将他的灵魂剥离，他只觉得头痛欲裂，仿佛下一秒就会死去。   
撒加痛苦地看着那镜像，他的黑色长发融进了暗夜，连带着他的身体，连带着那些血肉模糊的伤口一起，他感觉像在被一步步拖进沼泽，泥水渐渐没顶，窒息的感觉清晰得一如真实。   
“……我说过，”手指扣紧长镜边沿，一分分用力，骨节青白，那金属的边缘已现出半圆形的指印，“我说过，”黑发红眸的影子痛苦地喘息，“若是你敢伤害他，我一定会……第一个杀了你……”   
“杀了我？”镜中的撒加发出近乎恶毒的嘲笑，“就凭现在的你？更何况，是谁将我逼到这一步？谁才是真正的始作俑者？你倒是说说看啊！”   
“住口！” 

随着歇斯底里的低吼，镜子边缘被折断了，尖利的金属刺伤手腕，刀锋般的边沿划破那条重要的血管，喷溅的红色液体如同无数绽放的蔷薇，一朵朵凝固在光洁冰冷的镜面上。   
疼痛初始以光速扩散到每条神经纹路，而后以更快的速度转化成僵硬和麻木。   
刺痛持续了不足两秒，然后他就什么都感觉不到了。   
在意识消失的短暂时间里，他只觉得自己仍在轻柔拥吻着怀里的镜像，那海色的长发和眼睛让他想起加隆，他无法保护，或者说，最终放弃了去保护的加隆。   
与此同时，加隆的话又出现在他耳边，那时的加隆，脸上冷冰冰的没有表情，当他想在他唇上留下亲吻的时候，加隆推开了他。   
他的声音平淡，甚至冷漠。   
他说：够了。我不需要这些。你不是撒加。 

在那么样令人迷醉狂乱的欢爱之后，在他给加隆留下了同样程度的爱与伤痕之后，在两个人完全的结合之后，加隆看着他的双眼，轻声但笃定地说：你不是撒加。 

他忽然觉得脸颊上有种奇特的冰凉，泪水又出现了。   
像他这样的恶魔不该这样偏爱流泪。然而听到加隆的那句话，眼泪就像是失去控制一样落下来。   
他不知道自己在为何而哭泣。   
加隆的理解，或者，加隆的曲解。   
加隆只需要一句话，一句话他就输了，输得彻彻底底一败涂地。 

你不是撒加。 

他气结，红眸燃烧起来，如厉鬼一般可怖。   
他们分明是一样的，他们两人甚至利用着同一具身体，他们分明相似得如同大海里的两滴水。然而，在加隆眼里，“撒加”是另外一个人， 是他的双生兄长与全部世界，而他，只是扰乱了加隆的世界的一抹败笔，是需要被彻底消除的意外。   
他不知道究竟哪一样对他而言更嘲讽一些：到底是无法言明的情爱，还是这早已注定的结局。   
所以，当蓝发的撒加打开了幽暗的水牢，他静默着，蛰伏着，强迫自己忽略加隆眼里起伏不定的神情。那仿佛是盛大的绝望，又仿佛是得偿所愿的希望。一切情感都汇聚在加隆的蓝眼睛里，而他就用那样的蓝眼睛看着对面的人。   
整个过程瞬息万变，连撒加自己到最后都无法再去触碰回忆，那天的所有场景于他都只剩惨淡的空白、缺失的印记。   
只有他。只有他看清了每一帧画面，同时看清加隆眼里的影像。   
是的，直到现在，直到现在他还是能清晰回忆起当时的每个瞬间。   
那时候，加隆看见的，只是撒加。没有他。 

黑色的暗影用力按住不停流血的伤口，发出痛苦的冷笑，海的颜色在他那无比绝望的笑声中，渐渐恢复到撒加的发梢眼底。   
他看着镜中的人像，露出沉思的表情。   
“不要那样看着我……”镜像低沉地说，“你那救世主般的怜悯……令我恶心……”   
“是么？”撒加冷冷地回答，伸手抚摩镜面上那些鲜红的血珠，那些液体在他的指尖下颤抖，然后慢慢蒸发消弭。   
“你牺牲了他。你的一切感情最终仍然抵不过你的自我保护。”像在忍受某种蚀骨疼痛，镜像的声音微微发颤，“撒加，你这自私的混蛋。”   
“……呵。”镜前的身影发出叹息，那已完全不是属于少年的情绪，那样的一声叹息里，仿佛已揉进了亘古的时间，仿佛人世间所有的喜怒哀乐，所有的生死怨憎，他都已一并看过了。   
“你真愚蠢。”蓝发的撒加低沉而冷漠地说，他的声音与镜像的指责有一瞬间的重合，然后，蓝眸里浮现出一丝哀痛，以及一丝逼迫自己笃信所选之路的决然，他的嘴角带着莫测的笑意，看起来就像是即将把锋利的刀刃插入自己的胸口。   
“难道你真的看不出……他一直在试图要让我厌恶他么？” 

“什么时候开始的呢……五年前？三年前？抱歉，我真的记不清了。”撒加的声音里混合着嘲讽与自嘲，突兀地回响在死寂的教皇厅内殿，而镜影沉默着，甚至有些模糊难辨。   
“他所做的一切，违逆教皇，挑战规则，甚至，背德地爱我，都不过是为了嘲笑这个世界，嘲笑圣域和神明而已。他真正想做的，是离开这里，离开我。多么简单。”撒加的声音越来越冷静，而影子变成一片灰白，仿佛被劲风吹动似的剧烈摇晃。   
“所以，你看，我究竟有什么不对？事到如今，一切结果，完完全全，如他所愿。”   
没有回应。镜影彻底消失了。片刻之后，那光洁如新的镜面正中，出现了一道裂痕，紧接着，整面镜子突然变成了无数纷飞的碎片。   
撒加低下头，泪水安静地从他的脸颊滑落。在模糊的视线中，他确信自己在每一块镜子碎片上都看到了加隆。在初到圣域的时候。在无数漆黑冰冷的无眠之夜里。加隆温柔地勾起嘴角，凑近过来轻吻着兄长海蓝色的头发。 

撒加慢慢从教皇厅内殿中走出，他的身后是一地碎镜，而展现在他面前的，是圣域的无尽长阶，还有愈加深浓的阒寂黑夜。


	3. Chapter 3

【是否幸福轻得太沉重，过度使用，不痒不痛，烂熟透红，空洞了的瞳孔，终于掏空终于有始无终。】 

昏昏沉沉地睡了三天也梦了三天之后，加隆以为自己不会再做梦了，至少，再也不会梦到撒加。   
然而他错了。   
初到海底的那几日，那几月，甚至那几年，关于撒加，关于圣域的梦境，贯穿了他的全部夜晚。   
他数次梦到了和撒加做爱的情景，地点是永恒不变的双子宫，石质的床硬得硌痛了身体，背部和双膝的皮肤被磨破，泡进浴室池水的时候发出牵带全身神经的刺痛，神智在那一瞬间清醒，然后在撒加的下一步入侵中再次模糊。 

记忆中的撒加热烈地爱着浴室，爱着那道倾泻而下的天光，在白日与黑夜交替的时候，他格外喜欢站在那道光中，微仰起头，同时抬起右手遮住眼睛。   
只是撒加从不知道，加隆也曾经无数次站在那道光中，然后像兄长一样抬起右手，看着最后的日光穿透皮肤，制造出明暗不定的飘渺阴影。   
撒加不知道。因为他知道。   
他什么都知道。   
他用力将加隆揽入怀中，抚摸着，亲吻着，感受那些无法抑制的战栗。他一次次地穿透加隆的身体，狂烈霸道地占有着他梦想已久的一切，带领彼此共同攀上极乐的巅峰。 

加隆第一次感受那样的撒加。在无法清晰回忆的某一小段时间里，加隆甚至深深觉得，自己被一种名为“幸福”的感觉包裹着。   
然而，这种幸福只持续了片刻。只有那么一小段时间。仅此而已。 

那时的加隆精疲力竭，软绵绵地滑入池水，身体失去知觉，然而当他抬起脸的时候，还是看清了已经几乎融入黑暗中的撒加。   
他的孪生兄长站在他面前，低下头，双手捧着他的脸，仿佛在欣赏艺术品一般静止不动。他的动作谨慎而虔诚，仿佛捧着的只有加隆的头颅，而他正对着这颗头颅静静地出神。   
他的眼光平静而又狂热，像包裹着他们的无边黑暗，能吞噬一切，有种潜藏的烈度，如同看似平凡实则劲辣的酒液。   
他看着加隆的脸，俯身在他的额头上留下一吻，他的双唇那般炽烈，烫得加隆不由自主地开始发抖。   
然而也是在那个瞬间里，加隆看清了对面的人影，暗夜般的长发落在水面，同心圆绝望溅开，火焰色的眸子，水纹在那里映出嗜血的反光。 

梦境戛然而止。加隆睁开海蓝色的眼睛。   
各色鱼群正在他头顶联翩游过。 

“你不是撒加。” 

冷汗湿透衣背，额角微微抽痛，加隆抬手按住太阳穴，梦境中早已谙熟的话语不自觉地从唇缝间滑落。   
他永远忘不了那人听到这句话时的神情。   
那是一种无法形容的绝望，深湛而又隐秘，如同一点星火，却足以瞬间燎原。原本潜藏在那双红眸里的所有情感顷刻就都烧成了灰，那人带着难以置信的眼神看着他的脸，完全没有意识到自己正在流泪，然后狠狠扣住了他的脖颈。   
窒息的痛苦立刻从胸口直逼而上，加隆挣扎着，用力抓住束缚自己咽喉的手，忽然转念，又强迫自己慢慢放开。 

如果我死了，你就不会再担心被替代，不会再担心要去面对那早已被无数人、无数神、无数卷宗所预言过的死亡。   
——渎神，弑神，走上他人早已设计好的命运之路，那是一向被视作圣域完美天使的你最为恐惧的事情吧……撒加。虽然你到现在还不知道，自己所效忠的神明今世到底藏在哪个角落，静待每243年一次的戏码重新开场。   
我要死了。这样最好。不是吗，撒加。   
我的哥哥。 

眼角流下冰凉的泪，加隆却忽然想笑。他闭起眼睛，不再去看对面的红眸。   
然而，扣在咽喉上的手也很快放轻力道，最终认命般颓然落下。   
“你宁愿为他去死，也不愿意为我活着。”恶魔凶狠地咬着他的脖颈，留下紫红色的吻痕。“我不会让你死……我要你活着……”烫人的吻烙在加隆的锁骨和胸口，恶魔俯首在他耳边喃喃低语，“为否定我付出代价。” 

果然，自那一夜开始，那人的现身越来越频繁，而他们最后一次面对面，是在斯里昂海岬下的岩石牢房旁边。   
金色的小宇宙在空中爆裂，四溅的海水被阳光融化成飘散的雾气，加隆低头看着自己的手，又抬起头看着对面那双嗜血的红眸。   
“银河星爆。这是它的名字。这是属于我们的招数。”那人轻声慢语，字字句句低沉却清晰，墨色长发在海风中乱舞，火焰般炽烈的眼神看着加隆的脸，那里的情绪一如往昔，一如他邀他共度的每一个夜晚，仿若死亡的夜晚，却有着刹那盛开的烟火般的炫丽。   
“加隆，你听着，撒加会死。”他冷漠地陈述，红如鲜血的眸光没有丝毫波澜，“所以，记住这招数的名字，终有一日你会用到，我希望你能用得明亮光鲜，就像双子座一向的盛大开场与傲然终结。”   
“……为什么你不阻止他？”加隆喃喃地问，却说不清自己是想要撒加阻止面前的恶魔，还是……想要这恶魔去阻止撒加？ 

“阻止他？我怎么可能会阻止他？！”那黑色的影子忽然无法抑制地狂笑起来，红眸里的眼神却愈加恐怖凌厉，他盯着加隆的脸，发出类似喟叹的抽气声，“你的蔑视、挑战、摧毁和践踏，撒加全都亲眼看着呢。那个道貌岸然的混蛋，他的内心蠢蠢欲动，马上就要裂成两半了。可表面上呢？表面上他仍然像一尊大理石雕像！哈哈！完美的天使雕像！”   
得不到对方的回应，黑色的“撒加”猛地扣住加隆的双肩，像对付冥顽不灵的人一样用力地晃着他，那骄傲狂妄的声音现在已接近歇斯底里：“加隆，你还不明白是吗？我告诉你，你千方百计地要他厌恶你、疏远你、背弃你，最好是彻底对你死心，将你赶出圣域罚你永远不许回来，你赌的是他会恪守规则恪守道德恪守所谓良心的底线，你以为只要你彻底消失，他就会安心会自由。事实上呢？哈哈哈哈……”   
黑色的影子笑得猖狂而决绝，眼神却已空寂难测，“你知道么，加隆，他真的恨你，刻骨铭心地憎恨你，就在他真的和你做爱之后……他每天都恨不得杀了你，就好像你死了一切就都能抹消重来。可现在怎么样？我告诉你，加隆，现在他的憎恨已经成了可笑又可悲的认同！你不相信么？不相信的话，就好好看着我，加隆！看清楚我到底是谁？！没错，别人都以为我是撒加，是他潜藏的人格，是他处心积虑要隐藏的自我。可你应该最清楚啊，加隆，还记得你对我说过的话吗——‘你不是撒加’。你说得太对了，我不是撒加，因为我就是你！是的，我就是你，你那天使般完美的哥哥想要成为的，其实是你的样子，他也想像你一样，去蔑视、挑战、摧毁和践踏，想得简直已经发疯了！” 

“那不是我想要的……从来都不是我想要的……”加隆沉默许久，终于抬起眼来看着那双红眸，喃喃自语声连他自己都快要听不清楚，“你不想阻止他是吗，那么让我来，让我再试一次，最后一次。究竟要怎样你才能让我和他说话？是想听我求你么？那么……我求你。”少年倔强地不愿低下眼睫，却需调动更为强大的意志来控制自己不在那人面前声音颤抖。   
“我要怎样？难道到现在你还不明白？”那人微微一愣，接着露出戏谑笑意，伸手挑起一绺海蓝长发，指尖转动间已带上清晰的情色意味，“你该知道我有多么迷恋你的身体，加隆，一直以来，不管多少次，这迷恋始终不变。”   
“……我给你。全都给你。”加隆喃喃回应，动作迅速地褪去全部衣物，稍显青涩的身体赤裸在冰冷的海风和海雾中。   
“为了他，竟然不惜做到这样的地步么……”黑发红眼的“恶魔”脱下外衣裹住加隆，双眼里流露出哀恸的意味，“自渎，自伤，自毁，哪怕万劫不复也要倾身一赌，加隆，这一切，真的值得吗？”   
“……没有值不值得，只有要不要做。”加隆的眼神决绝坚定，“你答应我了？”   
“我还有选择么？”那人无奈地摇头，用一种近乎宠溺的眼神看着他，然后张开双臂，紧紧地拥抱了他，在他耳边轻声问道：“加隆，你知道星楼吗……”   
那是他们的最后一段对话，然后，那人便悄悄隐藏进撒加灵魂的最深处，即便撒加用同样的力度紧扼住加隆的咽喉，带着同样的绝望表情将他狠狠地掼进水牢，那人也依然沉默冰冷，仿佛他们之间的一切都不曾发生过。   
——如果这就是你的愿望，加隆，我愿意，陪你赌这最后一场。 

海界的首席海将军坐起身，疲惫地往后靠去，珊瑚礁的寒意瞬间浸透了单薄的衣料，令他周身一凛，那触感熟悉得一如当年双子宫的冰冷池壁。   
撒加，我说过，那里对你而言不过是精心粉饰的盛大牢笼，每个人都是即将摆上祭台的祭品，玩偶线牵扯在神明手中，我们从不知自身将何去何从。而如今时机即将成熟，战端即将重开，十三年来，虽然不知道你已做到哪种地步，但我曾发誓要亲手将你从那里拖出，外面的世界即便同样荒谬，但至少，我们可以听从自己的心。   
所以，再给我一点时间，只需再给我一点点时间，撒加…… 

“海龙，你还没睡吧，我进来了。”苏兰特的声音突然响起在门外，紧接着，守卫南大西洋的海魔女已站在他跟前。   
“出了什么事？”加隆起身披上外衣，有些意外地看见苏兰特的玫红色双眼中闪过难以掩饰的些许动荡。   
“……是这样，日本的城户纱织自称是雅典娜转世，据说明天就会回到圣域，向目前的教皇宣战。”   
“宣战？”一道钝痛忽然滑过加隆的胸口，他无意识地重复苏兰特的说辞，瞳孔瞬间收缩，不祥的预感立刻笼罩全身，无法抑制地呼吸困难。   
“海龙，我们该怎么办？” 

“撒加会死。”   
毫无来由地，一个苍老的声音瞬间震痛了他的耳鼓。 

加隆一步步走下漫长石阶，黄金圣衣在暗夜里熠熠灼灼，甚至烧痛了他自己的眼睛。胸口那种仿佛撕裂的痛楚已然尽数消失，刚才被他的拳风击碎的水晶墙变成四散尘埃，星星点点跟随在他周围，如末世里最后的萤火。   
“撒加会死。”   
加隆的瞳孔骤然收缩，随着那掷地有声的谶语而霍然转回身来，眉眼间的杀意一闪而过。纯金的战衣此刻驯服地贴合他的皮肤，在他身上熠熠闪光，映亮他那双海蓝色的眼睛，也照亮了周遭包裹着他的浓重黑暗。   
“如果你不相信我的话，就看一看现在的你自己。”史昂的声音如同来自遥远未知之境的可怖预言，揉进了那点点的水晶碎屑里，字字句句交缠在加隆心上，如锋利的刃般不停刺出一滴滴艳红的血。   
巨大的陌生感如同飓风般席卷了他。加隆低下头看着自己的手，却觉得看到的是个完全陌生的人。这种错觉太过诡异，他不由自主地握拳，掌心攥出了红印。 

“加隆，你爱着你哥哥，你爱着撒加吧。”   
隐藏于厚黑教皇袍的史昂近乎淡然地站在那里，雨水打在他的面具上，他看起来就像是陪着女神像一起流泪。   
不带任何感情地说完那个句子，句尾虽有叹词却没有疑问，已然苍老至耄耋的现任教皇沉默地看着那一身金质战衣的少年。   
加隆收敛情绪抬起眉眼：“是的，我爱他。”   
“愿意为他做任何事，是吗？”史昂的语气听来近乎长辈的循循善诱。   
“是的。”   
“包括放逐你自己，甚至杀死你自己。”   
“……如果那是我唯一的选择。”   
“撒加终究会死。”史昂忽然提高声音，语气就像是周围沾湿一切的冷雨，“加隆啊，你先前那些考验他的手段，现在是不是要变本加厉了？”   
“你都知道……”加隆感到一阵心悸，他后退了两步，金属铠甲发出细碎的摩擦声。   
“我当然知道。”史昂沉声回应，“我知道你为什么希望撒加厌弃你、惩罚你、放逐你，虽然我不认为这是什么好主意，但我必须承认，你的确费尽了心力。不过，看看你身上的黄金圣衣吧，加隆……这场赌你赢不了，再也赢不了了。所以，我很想知道，接下来你还想怎么做？明知必输却还是继续下注？或者是……就此放弃？”   
现任教皇并没有等待少年的回答，而是转身走远，加隆看着他的背影，眼前是一片潮湿模糊的雾气。女神像脚下，新生的战争女神突然开始大声啼哭，那哭声穿透雨雾，震痛了加隆的耳鼓。 

“海龙？”苏兰特看着眼前明显恍神的男子，有些疑惑地皱起眉，“我们到底要怎么办？”   
“我们……”加隆无意识地重复这个说法，思绪被拉回现实，他抬眼看着海魔女年轻的脸，深深地呼吸，“你觉得呢，苏兰特？”   
“当然是静观其变，其他人也都这么想，既然陛下有意对圣域开战，无论这次的女神是真是假，我们坐收渔利总是没错的吧？”年轻的海将军并不掩饰自己的真实想法，眼神中却仍然惊讶于加隆今夜的反常。   
“静观其变……”加隆轻声地重复着，那个雨夜里史昂苍老的提问声，尚是婴孩的雅典娜拼命的啼哭声，还有……黑发红眸的恶魔在他耳边的低语声，所有声音争先恐后地扑入他的记忆，相互交错混杂，令他头痛欲裂，最后聚合成那冰冷的谶言：   
——撒加会死。 

所有结果，唯死而已。   
要怎样才能避免这结果？   
要相信撒加？还是，相信自己？ 

“……那就静观其变吧。”加隆盯着苏兰特的眼睛，道出最终决断。   
“是。我这就去向其他海将军传令。”苏兰特不卑不亢地施礼，然后转身离开。


	4. Chapter 4

【是否说爱都太过沉重，过度使用，不痒不痛，烧得火红，蛇行缠绕心中，终于冷冻终于有始无终。】 

月色冰冷。   
圣域今夜仍然无人燃烛，每座宫殿里都是一片相同的死寂和黑暗。然而今夜却又与过去的十三年都不同，这一晚，十二座宫殿只空下三座，那是久已无人的双子宫，坐守庐山的童虎的天秤宫，以及……十三年前便失去主人的射手宫。   
除此之外，其余九座宫殿都已在这一周内迎回了自己久违的主人，然而好像是虽未联系却始终存在的默契般，所有人都选择了单独前去觐见教皇，匆匆而来又匆匆而去，十二宫的台阶上一时遍布细碎却不凌乱的脚步。每个人都知道自己该何时出现又何时消失。到了晚上，他们又像是早有商量般同时沉默在黑暗中，无人去做久违后的互访，入夜后甚至没人在自己的宫里走动。静谧的黑夜里只能听见每个人的呼吸声此起彼伏，然后整个圣域都沉沉睡去。   
他慢慢摘下沉重冠冕与冰冷面具，走回教皇厅的内殿，自那一尘不染的透明长窗望着外面的冰轮运转，纯金色小宇宙毫不掩饰地遍及阒寂圣域的每个角落，仿佛某种邀约，又像是筹谋多时后的巧妙试探。 

“撒加，你真的准备这么做？”有声音在胸腔里低沉发问，他仿佛能看见那个黑发红眸的自己，然而今夜那声音里嘲讽的意味更加浓厚，同时掺杂迫不及待要看好戏开场的隐隐兴奋。   
“是的，”撒加微扬起嘴角，“我真的准备这么做。”   
纯金色的小宇宙再次如湖面涟漪般扩散开来，神圣宫殿的主人们全都接收到了那谙熟的讯号，那里包含着清楚的信息。   
撒加露出了彷如加隆的笑容。 

那是很多年以前的事了，久远到撒加已经说不清它到底是否真的存在过……   
他恍惚记得那是加隆第一次成功破解了他留在双子宫的迷宫，像个得胜的将军一样大摇大摆地走了出去——那天，只有加隆和史昂知道，撒加不在圣域，他被派去执行一件秘密任务。   
加隆用令人瞠目的高效把每座宫里都闹得乌烟瘴气鸡犬不宁——而且是以撒加的名义。   
那晚，当撒加终于筋疲力竭地回到自己的双子宫，面对一干黄金同僚的沉默和宽容，以及史昂难得的气急败坏，他既无力解释也无力对加隆生气，他只觉得累，累得只想倒在床上睡到第二天中午。然而，等到所有人终于都离开的时候，他看见加隆从双子宫的阴影里转出来，露出了笑容。   
那一刻撒加彻底明白，加隆无比享受这样的过程，他想活得精彩而且与众不同，他想要自己的生活充满戏剧性，哪怕以他的年纪，这种戏剧性还只能用恶作剧来创造，但他在竭力地燃烧着，并痛恨像现在这样四平八稳一眼就能看见尽头，圣斗士的身份是他永难挣脱的枷锁，而双子宫对他来说已狭小封闭得像是牢房。   
然而撒加看着他的弟弟，只觉得疲惫至极且无能为力。   
他想得到的太多。要顾及的也太多。尚且年幼的黄金圣斗士的功课，史昂时刻的观察，以及，不久之后就要宣布的教皇归属。加隆的心情，加隆的人生观，加隆的目标，实在太难成为他的第一考量。   
甚至，无法排进他全部计划的前十位。   
他太信任加隆，却也对加隆最严苛，仿佛只有这个弟弟可以任其忽略和背叛，事实上他在潜意识里早把自己所有的希望都给了加隆却从不自知。他以为只有这个人永远不会对他转身。   
虽然若干年后他惊觉自己大错特错。 

现在，撒加终于体会到了加隆那时的心情。过久的禁锢，无论如何反抗破坏也被视若无物的漠然，逼得他不断试图将筹码压得更大，试图令所有人大吃一惊。他能做的唯有如此，唯有颠覆、破坏和毁灭。因为哪怕令所有人唾弃鄙薄，他也要证明自己存在。对于加隆，唯有存在，才能斗争，才能宣告，才能继续去终结与被终结。   
撒加轻轻地闭上了眼睛。   
在过去十三年里，他杀了教皇和艾俄洛斯，还想过要终结那个雅典娜转世的婴儿，派人血洗仙女岛，打发了数不清的无辜杂兵，神却偏偏选择对这一切视若无睹，正如多年前他对加隆的漠视。   
于是现在他也不得不像许多年前的加隆一样变本加厉，不惜派出黄金圣斗士去对付城户纱织和童虎。好在这办法终于奏效，神的目光不得不转移回来正视他的存在，而明天，明天就将是一切的终局。   
撒加闭着眼回忆这一切，冷冷地笑起来。   
就像是他直等到被加隆字字句句点破心事才将他关进海牢……那掌控着一切的命运之线，也直等到此时此刻才开始毫不留情地环环收紧，勒住他的脖颈，束缚他的肢体，麻痹他的精神。   
——或许这便是众神的特权，随时随地，为惩罚而惩罚。 

“明天，见到那从东方归来的女神，我是否该像那晚的他一样……笑一笑？”撒加轻声地问自己，他的小宇宙随着他不断扩展开的想法，更加清晰地渗进每个人心里。   
他太清楚无人会在此时睡去，他们定然会不自觉地勾勒明日的模样，他们心中必然已有了关于自己或关于他人的预感。   
撒加忽然真正地笑了。   
他总算知道那时候的加隆是怀着什么样的心情等他走进双子宫。   
“来教皇厅吧。”他说，“我知道你早就想这么做。”   
每个人都以为他只对自己这样说。   
每一宫的主人都不由自主地正色、凛然。   
太久没有听到过了，这个如此熟悉的声音。   
他藏在那厚重的长袍后，借着血色面具掩盖一切，沉着地发号施令，十三年来让一切依然井井有条。   
如果他是罪人，那么或许所有人都与之同罪。   
然而现在，这罪人主动地跳了出来，这几乎让人瞬间无措。   
这结局前的一章太过戏剧性。而戏剧性从来不该是撒加的个人标签。   
一时间，回应他的只有沉默。 

许久之后，终于有人站起来，在一片人为的黑暗中缓缓走过。脚步细碎而不凌乱。披风带起冰冷空气。没有刻意掩盖小宇宙，也并不避忌地说明他的目的地正是在发布着午夜邀约的教皇厅。   
隐藏在黑暗里的双眼中流露出各不相同的刹那愕然或了然。   
撒加那端丽的嘴角上浮现出来的笑容，越发像是他其实已无法清晰回忆起来的加隆了。   
教皇厅内殿的门被轻轻推开。 

“阿布罗狄竟然没有抢着赶过来。”天蝎宫主人的脸上绽放漫不经心的笑意，金质战衣与理石地面相碰，在暗夜里发出悠远回声。   
“米罗。”撒加从长窗前回转过身，唤出面前人的名字，“我倒并不惊讶你会是第一个。”   
米罗停住脚步，微微耸耸肩膀：“这当然不难猜到。最后一幕戏已经盛大开场，我从不介意成为第一个参与者。”   
“‘既然人生本就是一场无聊的游戏。’”撒加轻声说，“我想我还记得你的座右铭。”   
“哦，这真令我惊叹。”米罗把玩着手里的天蝎座头盔，蝎子的尾针在他指间晃来晃去。   
“收起那伪造的惊叹吧。”撒加摇了摇头，“我们都知道那没有必要。米罗，说说你真正想知道的。”   
天蝎座的黄金战士收敛了笑意，用一种近乎严肃的神态打量着撒加的脸。他太久都没见过这张脸了，以至于有瞬间的恍神，就好像突然看见了陌生人。然而那种小宇宙又太过熟悉，熟悉到令他有些许的惧意，仿佛面前的这具躯壳被错装了灵魂。   
“加隆去哪儿了？”很久之后，米罗终于开口问道，然而他并没有等待撒加回答，就已经转身离开，在他快要走出教皇厅内殿的时候，撒加听到他带着一贯的漫不经心的口吻说：“我猜你也不知道，撒加，不过万一你以后见到了他，告诉他说我明白他那句话了。‘我们都会死的，只不过是个早晚的问题。’真是句至理名言。”   
然后撒加听到他在教皇厅门口停下脚步，用一种故作惊讶的语气说：“我没想到你竟然是第二个。” 

撒加抬起眼，在这个幽暗冰冷的教皇厅内殿里，处女座战士的暖金色长发就像一道突兀的阳光。   
“沙加。”撒加似乎怔了怔，“我以为你没有任何迷惑。”   
“的确没有了。”处女座的黄金圣斗士淡淡地回答，“就在那天，就在来过这里之后，我已经没有任何迷惑。然而撒加，你却不同。”那双雨后晴空般的眼睛忽然张开，里面倒映出一片深暗的海色。   
“我么……”撒加轻笑了一声，“倒不妨说说看，我在迷惑什么？”   
“那些能成就你也能摧毁你的情感。”最接近神的人语气平静波澜不惊，“你刚刚才发现，那些同样也是属于他的。”   
“谁？”   
“真的需要说出来么，那个名字？”沙加合拢了双眼，琉璃般清透的碧空色被他安静收起，“撒加，你太心急，也太自信，如今……你是否还想得起，自己是从何处走到此地？你当初难道不是为着……”   
“别再说了。”撒加打断他道，“这些都已经没有意义。”   
“我只是想提醒你，”暖金色长发随着沙加的转身划出弧线，扬起又很快落下，“七天前，我已亲眼看到你心里的迷惑。别再试图否认。若非如此，用来对付艾欧里亚的绝不会是幻胧魔皇拳。所以，明日，还请好自为之。”   
“沙加！”眼见那背影即将消失在门口，撒加忽然开口，“我知道他今晚不会来。就请你转告穆，杀人就是杀人，凶手也就是凶手。这事实无法改变。明日之后，如果我……”   
处女座黄金圣斗士的脚步并没有停顿，那抹暖阳般的金色很快就看不见了，他甚至没有等撒加把最后的话说完。 

蓝发的教皇坐在流金的御座上等了一夜。   
然而，没有第三个人出现在教皇厅门口。   
第一缕朝阳开始攀上白羊宫的穹顶，撒加心中却盘旋升起一种难以形容的凉意，就仿佛是身体正被冰水慢慢浸透，那种透骨寒冷根本无法抵御，如一条恶毒的蛇般在皮肤上蜿蜒爬行，沿着纹络钻入内部，冻结血液凝固神经，指尖麻木，碰触任何地方都失却了感觉。 

十二盏火钟渐次亮起又渐次熄灭。   
撒加终于站起身来，望了望手边的沉重冠冕和血色面具，然后抬起头，望向教皇厅门口那尚且属于少年的模糊身影，天马座的青铜圣斗士带着一身鲜血与伤痕，艰难地跋涉到了那里。   
“似乎该轮到我们出场了。”他低沉地说。   
“是‘你’该出场了，”胸腔里的声音冷冷回应，“我从来都没有参与的余地。”   
“……这次不同。”他沉默了很久，忽然说，“只此一次。”   
“真的？”另一个声音里有种难以置信的语气，“你愿意把一切都交给我来做？”   
“我愿意。”   
“那些愚蠢的青铜圣斗士会死。”   
“……或许。”   
“你在盲目悲观什么？”身体里那个黑发红眸的魔忍不住冷哼起来，“撒加，事到如今，你究竟还在怕些什么？”   
那双海蓝色的眼睛里忽然涌起剧烈波动，撒加痛苦地按住了胸口，翻搅的疼痛让他皱眉，“……我在害怕……什么？”   
天马座愕然看着层叠的墨黑色爬上了教皇的发梢，如深渊般令人坠入万劫不复之境，当面前的人再次抬起眼，那双深海般的瞳孔里已经燃烧起一片盛大的血色火光。


	5. Chapter 5

【得不到的永远在骚动，被偏爱的都有恃无恐，玫瑰的红，伤口绽放的梦，握在手中却流失于指缝，又落空。】 

S Side   
天马座的身后出现了无数个交叠的小宇宙，而站在所有人身后的，是高耸的胜利女神雕像，和撒加在教皇厅后看到的那座雕像相同，没有任何表情的一张脸，甚至不带悲悯。   
彗星拳的速度不断加快，眩目的光线在撒加的视网膜上烧出一片空白，他感觉到一种强大的力量向自己袭来，重重打在胸口，然后身体向后飞出，撞到教皇厅的立柱又滑下，地面裂开，血从额头上不停涌出，痛觉反而麻木，他试图睁开眼睛，但所见皆是一片殷红，意识慢慢模糊。 

“撒加！”有人在唤他的名字，他想睁开眼，然而太累了，这种筋疲力竭的感觉似乎曾经有过，但他已想不起来那是什么时候的事了。他只想休息，只想睡去。   
原来即便做到这种程度也不过换来这样的结局。他模模糊糊地想着，嘴角上浮起一丝自嘲的笑容，身体在向下陷落，有声音不停地喊着“撒加”，然而他固执地不想再理。   
不用再叫了。我不是撒加。我谁也不是。   
说到底，不过一颗棋子，一场试炼中的最后关卡，是非争辩的筹码，被禁锢在善与恶的夹缝中寸步难行。   
他闭上眼睛任凭自己陷落，那感觉像是放任自己沉入双子宫的浴池，有温暖的水从身边渐渐升起渐渐没顶，他闭着眼睛感受。   
没有窒息的感觉，也不再麻木，他的疲惫最终只能交给水，它会帮他消减所有困扰、惶惑或恐惧。 

“撒加！”   
黑发红眸的“恶魔”几乎要抓狂，如果可以，他早就抓住撒加的脖子用力地来回摇晃了。现在唯有他还在清醒着，可他无法对这具躯体做任何事。撒加似乎放弃了与这世界的所有联系，沉入了只属于自己的乌托邦，他的嘴角上留着一丝自嘲的笑容，仿佛透过冰冷长窗的月光般荒凉。   
他似乎什么都不再需要，什么都不想换取，什么都不愿考虑了。 

“撒加！”   
分裂出来的第二个意识用尽全力叫他的名字，然而那个主人格不再回应，撒加的身体看上去就像是已经死了。   
不远的地方，因为凤凰星座的保护而从最后的银河星爆中幸免的天马座，已经超越了所谓的极限，正摇晃着站起来，踉踉跄跄地朝着雅典娜神像走过去，到了后来几乎是四肢着地爬向他心中的女神。 

“撒加！”   
如果让那个伤痕累累的少年碰到那面圆盾……一切就都结束了。   
一切。当然也包括他。他的存在。他的命运。   
雅典娜之盾有着净化所有邪恶的能力，而他，无疑是挡在这条神之试炼道路上最碍眼的邪恶之一。   
他急不可耐地撑起撒加的身体，然而那躯壳不听他的指令。撒加像喝醉了酒一样摇摇晃晃地往前走着，不断需要停下来扶着墙壁喘息。他心急如焚，然而无能为力。   
自从听过加隆那句“你不是撒加”之后，他还是第一次感觉这么无力。   
他以为凭自己的力量足以控制这身体，直到此时才发现这想法有多么幼稚可笑，没有撒加本人的允许，他甚至很难操纵这身体走完教皇厅到女神像的这段回廊。   
他忍不住要狂笑起来。   
撒加，你这道貌岸然的混蛋！他在这身体里大声地咒骂着，原来一切都出自你的本意，你的默许！我能接近加隆，只因为你希望我这么做！否则……否则我根本不可能碰到他的一根头发！你根本是日夜肖想着你的孪生弟弟，所以才会创造出了我，又拼命忽略我的存在……你这从来不敢正视自己内心的混蛋！   
告诉我，我和加隆做爱的时候你在哪里？！你一定躲在这身体里的不知哪个角落，眼睁睁地看着我的每一个动作！你让我和加隆的头发纠缠在一起，你感觉着他的呼吸和心跳，你触摸着他发热的皮肤，你听到他在高潮时喊出你的名字！   
你让我得到他，只因你从不怀疑——我永远不可能真的得到他！   
撒加，你这个混蛋！ 

他一边咒骂一边让撒加迈动双腿，然而，当这个身体摇晃着拐过最后一个弯角的时候，天马座已终于艰难跋涉到了他的目的地，少年伸出颤抖的双手够到那面圆盾，然后拼尽全力将它高高举起。   
闪耀的金光如同潮水般漫过了撒加的身体。   
他突然感觉到一阵濒死的窒息。 

属于他的那半缕灵魂悠悠飘出了那具身体，他从高处俯瞰着撒加的脸：那光洁的额头上流了血，几条细细的红线流过那张熟悉却又陌生的脸，看上去惊心动魄。   
“喂，撒加，你如愿了。我要死了。”他凑到那具躯体耳边低声说道，“但是，即便死了我也不会让你好过，你这混蛋！所以……我仅有的这些，全部都送给你，就当是我临死的告别礼……”   
他的声音渐渐低下去，最后彻底消失在冷暗的空间里，混进了风声，变成一片虚无。   
周围陷入死寂的那一刻，海蓝色的眼睛张开了。 

撒加慢慢站起身来，周围是正深浓的阒寂黑夜。   
刺鼻的鲜血味刺激着神经，漫天星辰仿佛都停止了闪耀，时间在那一刻静止，然后突然在他身边加速掠过。   
逝去的二十八年时光像被砸破的万花筒，无数细节散落一地，他的眼前是过去那无法往复的浮光掠影。   
他看见第一次来到圣域时的漫长阶梯，看见加隆尚且稚嫩的脸庞，看见自己在暗夜里走进空旷的教皇厅，看见艾俄洛斯忠诚的微笑和染满了血的脸，看见史昂躺在冰冷的星楼，嘴角挂着如释重负般的微笑……   
他转移目光，看到那巍峨的钟楼，十二盏火钟已经全部熄灭了。 

撒加抬起有些酸涩的手臂，指尖触及太阳穴的时候，他被自己的体温冰到了，那简直不像有生命的肢体。   
头疼得抽筋蚀骨，他想往前走，视线却模糊得看不清那连绵台阶，无数场景再次出现，像电影一样在眼前播放，然而保存着它们的胶片相互交叉纠结，开头和结尾都无从寻起。   
那是无数陌生的场景，却伴随着异常熟悉的感觉。   
那黑发红眸的心魔留给他的最后赠礼，是自从出现以来，与加隆的所有记忆。 

撒加沿着漫长如一生的阶梯向下走着。   
他数次看见暗夜笼罩的海岸，沙滩上薄雾朦胧，隐约有熟悉的轮廓站在高高的陡崖，清冷的月光洒在他轻扬的长发上，映出点点鬼魅的银色。那人有时会点着一支烟，橙红的火光在黑暗里明明灭灭，最后烧尽，又消失于黑暗。有时，他什么也不做，只是安静地站在那里，遥望着漆黑的海面，目光追随那些跳动在海面的星光，有时一站就是一夜。   
撒加感觉自己的身体在渐渐失去重量，时空如海潮般褪去，他仿佛化成了那人所站的陡崖，或是他所注目的海面与星光……   
原来你竟也曾如此。   
与我无数次站在教皇厅的落地长窗前所做的一样。   
观望，等待，反省……思念。 

撒加猛地停住脚步，眼中终于形成清晰影像，他的目光落在不远处的少女那纯白的裙裾上。   
单膝跪下，海色长发散落在脸侧，眼睫低垂，掩盖了神情。   
他开口，惊讶于自己的声音竟如此平静。   
“女神，请相信我也很想为正义而战。”   
“……撒加，我相信你。”   
少女的回答带了颤音，柔若无骨的手扶住了撒加的手腕，属于神的小宇宙闪耀了一瞬。然而，那温柔纯暖的光辉并不能缓解豁烈心脏的痛楚，而是将那道心口上的伤痕变得更加深邃、更加无药可医。   
“……也请相信我，撒加，你很快……”   
清澈嗓音降下，时空同时在他眼中消弭。雅典娜怔了怔，然后张开双臂环住那具死去的躯体。确认撒加的小宇宙彻底消失，少女紧紧抿住了嘴唇，晶莹的泪水同时从她眼中落下，落到身着双子座黄金圣衣的男人脸上。怀中人的体温逐渐消失，少女的指尖所触碰到的脸颊已变得冰冷，直到此时，那双始终凝望着撒加的紫色瞳孔里，才慢慢地流露出无法自制的血染的坚定与强大。 

K Side   
加隆低下头，看着深深陷入了胸口的三叉戟。即便是源自神代的海龙鳞衣，也无论如何不能抵挡海神本尊那近乎疯狂的愤怒，神力灌注在三叉戟的每一道锋刃上，轻而易举地穿透了坚硬无匹的铠甲，而后，更加轻而易举地穿透了铠甲后的鲜活血肉。   
非常奇特的是，他竟然没有感觉到丝毫疼痛。   
鲜血像红色的飞花一样四溅而出，血点甚至染上加隆自己的脸。   
他像电影里的慢放镜头一样抬起海色的双眼，失去了头盔的遮蔽，那里的每一个神情都一览无余。   
没有痛苦，没有愧疚，没有追悔或者失望，没有任何一种朱利安能够想象的情绪。   
只有虚无。   
朱利安双拳紧握，浑身颤抖，心口的疼痛不断扩大到无法忍受的地步，仿佛被三叉戟贯穿了胸膛的是他自己一样。 

“加隆，如果，我是说如果，你爱的人背叛了你，你会怎么做呢？”   
尚是少年的索罗家族继承人有着清秀干净的容颜，眉眼间却往往滑过与年龄不甚相符的世故成熟。此时此刻，他端坐在加隆的珊瑚礁床上，微微皱着眉合上手里的书本，侧过脸向他的首席海将军轻声提问。   
“你要怎么做呢，海皇陛下？”加隆毫不犹疑地反问回去，他的蓝眼睛里氤氲着飘渺海雾，在那慑人心魄的注视下，对面少年的脸开始微微涨红了。   
“我吗……”   
一种无端的静默像山脉一样在两人之间横亘起来，漫长到加隆已经站起身准备离开，然而朱利安突然回过了神，几步便追上加隆，从背后用力地抱住了他。   
“我会……杀了他。”朱利安的声音尚含着青涩，那是处于变声期的少年所独有的，语调或许还略带着腼腆，但语意却没有丝毫犹豫。   
——那样的两相组合，莫名有种令人觉得脊背微微发凉的恐怖。   
“像这样，杀了他。”朱利安的手慢慢向上移动，最终停在加隆的心口，“我想，我会用索罗家族世代相传的宝剑刺穿他的心脏，让他流尽每一滴血。”少年一边说着，一边加重指尖按压的力度，停顿几秒，他再次幽幽开口：“然而，加隆，如果我真的爱他……那么，”他深深地吸了口气，紧接着说：“我会一直站在他身后的，加隆。我会和他一起，被那把宝剑的锋刃刺穿。” 

朱利安看着对面的加隆，他的水蓝色眼睛此刻仿佛狂烈的火焰焰心，正因被背叛的刻骨愤恨而熊熊燃烧，所过之处遍地灰烬。   
与此同时，掌控七海的强大海神隐藏在少年的身体里，深湛眼中卷起呼啸翻涌的白浪，近乎难以置信地看着被他亲手粉碎的海龙鳞衣。   
这个人，在这样一场战争中，最终选择站在自己对面的人。   
这就是他的首席海将军。   
这就是他亲自选中的加隆。   
有那么一瞬间，波塞顿几乎想再挥挥手，让那三道锋刃更加深陷到这个人的身体里，或者，干脆就此把他彻底穿透。 

“海龙，如果应许你所希望的一切，能否……换来你这一刻的真心臣服？”   
波塞顿吻着加隆的海色长发，动作异样温柔，仿佛他在吻着的是一件易碎的珍宝，稍有不慎就会落进浪涛间，再也无迹可寻。 

海神的狂躁和暴怒如海涛般席卷全身，鲜血加速流淌，寒意渗入每个毛孔。   
加隆试图开口时才发觉声音早已喑哑不堪，喉咙烧灼般疼痛，即便是最后的几个字音也无力再发出。   
于是他紧紧咬住嘴唇，抬起僵硬麻木的手指握住戟身，金属的透骨冰冷和灌注其上的烈火燎原般的神力顷刻便灼伤了他的掌心。   
然而他依然感觉不到任何疼痛。 

波塞顿的瞳孔骤然收缩。   
他没有错过加隆眼里瞬间滑过的神情，他在过去十三年里已看过太多次了，对它的熟稔已如同了解自己的掌心纹路，如同深谙他所掌管的全部海洋。 

他想要开口。   
他想要说谎。   
每次在我面前开口，他所说出的无一不是谎言。   
然而，即便明知道你始终在隐瞒和欺骗，我也甘愿让这七海之力成为只属于你的锋刃，甚至依你的愿去向雅典娜宣战。   
我应许给你一切。却从未换得过你片刻的真心臣服。   
原来，自始至终，你从未满足。 

好！真是……好极了！   
波塞顿怒极反笑，他在朱利安的身体里笑得几乎要窒息。   
他透过少年的双眼，死死盯着加隆的脸。   
那么，海龙，告诉我，告诉我你现在这样是做什么？   
先前那一切的筹谋和利用，到底为了什么？！ 

他的首席海将军似乎在用行动回答他的问题。   
加隆费力地握住那支三叉戟，眼里的神色决绝得可怕。他安静地看着波塞顿，然后慢慢将陷入体内的三道锋刃推向心脏。   
身为海神的波塞顿竟然无法自控地向后退了一步。   
他太清楚加隆现在的状况。   
神力的打击是人类的血肉之躯无法抵挡的——小宇宙被封闭，血液不断流失，噬肉蚀骨的疼痛，比死更难以忍受的折磨。   
就在他眼前，他的海龙正用尽最后的力气，赐予自己一场漫长的惩罚，惩罚尽头是生命的彻底终结。   
然而——   
惩罚渎神者，那本该是神的特权吧！   
波塞顿近乎气急败坏，只恨自己无法在此刻拥有真正的实体。   
加隆眼中已映不出任何影像，身体里所剩的唯一触感是烧灼的金属锋刃正在血肉里慢慢前行，衰弱不堪的心脏已感应到那不断逼近的烫人死亡。   
然而，那支三叉戟最终在他指间停住，接着，紧握住戟身上的手指被另一道力量强硬地一根根掰开。 

波塞顿觉得胸口异常闷痛，似有无数巨石重重压上，但却绝不只是因为对面的雅典娜在不断地念着封印他的词句。   
不得不离开朱利安身体的那一刻，海神波塞顿用最后的神力制止了加隆的动作，三叉戟感应到主人的命令，停止了在血肉中的探索，并随着波塞顿的离开而脱离了加隆的身体。   
属于海神的小宇宙在那个瞬间注入伤口。 

波塞顿忍不住要仰面喟叹。   
身为高高在上的神祇，他甚至可以原谅加隆那所谓的欺骗，因为那是他们彼此间从不提及的秘密，早在第一次相遇时便已然心照不宣。   
然而，被他几乎赋予全权的这个海龙，在苦心筹谋十三年之后，偏偏在此时此刻颠覆了心意——战斗、受伤、流血，一手培养起来的海将军的死亡，乃至于他自己的死亡，在那双海蓝色的眼睛里全都变成了无所顾虑的东西，变成了连擅长喜怒无常的海神都捕捉不住的彻底漠然。   
这是本不该属于他的自暴自弃。 

直到加隆开始将插入胸口的三叉戟推向心脏，波塞顿才似乎顿悟：   
这大抵便是人类所谓的“生无可恋”。   
他来，他战，本就是为了死，或者，为了能死得盛大耀眼。   
——这简直是不可原谅！   
这样想着的时候，掌控海洋的神明再次陷入了暂时的沉睡。 

END


End file.
